Hybrid electric vehicles having dual power sources, such as a battery, and a chemical power source, such as an internal combustion engine (ICE), are increasingly used for improving energy efficiency and emissions. Many car manufacturers now manufacture at least one model of hybrid electric vehicle. Such hybrid electric vehicles may include intelligent power management systems capable of altering the torque or revolutions per minute (RPM) the ICE runs at. However, conventional intelligent power management systems are often reactive to the actual behavior of the hybrid electric vehicle, rather than predictive, and cannot easily account for other concerns besides driving the hybrid electric vehicle at the speed demanded by the driver.